


Important Science

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Yukina tries to get some work done, but Lisa has other plans.





	Important Science

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a little while... see, Fire Emblem Three Houses came out, and I went all in. I've done almost nothing else besides play since launch. Haven't looked at writing, or really anything else. Not even checked my AO3 inbox. But now that I have finished one route, I feel able to scale things back a little again, and get some other stuff done. I plan to do all four routes eventually, but going to take it a bit easier, and get some change of pace now and again.
> 
> And a good change of pace is getting some writing done! It's not much, but I got the idea for a cute Yukina/Lisa scenario, and figured it was a good way to get started again. Been a while since I've done anything with those two. Still no ETA on any longer fics, unfortunately.

A gentle finger prodded Minato Yukina's cheek.

"Lisa."

"Yukina."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"People keep saying you seem really hard. I'm going to prove you're very soft," Lisa said, and carefully poked Yukina's cheek again.

Yukina brushed her off. "You know I don't care what people say, Lisa."

"Hm... but what if I do?"

Yukina raised an eyebrow. "I'm fairly certain you don't."

"Aha, but you don't know for sure," Lisa said, a hint of mischief in her voice as she dragged her finger across Yukina's forearm.

Yukina sighed heavy. "Lisa, please."

"This is important science, Yukina," Lisa insisted, and leaned her head on Yukina's shoulder. "The world needs to know."

"W-why does the world need to know?" Yukina asked. "That's private information." For a moment she wondered if Lisa was planning a blog post about it.

Lisa smiled sweetly. "I'm your world, aren't I? I need to know."

Yukina started to blush. "Lisa, I'm trying to work."

"Mm... but what if..." Lisa lay down across Yukina's lap, and looked up at her. "I want attention?"

Yukina heaved another sigh. "Lisa."

"Yukina."

"I'm not going to get any work done, am I?" Yukina asked.

"Probably not, no." Lisa took one of Yukina's hands, and planted a kiss on it.

Yukina finally gave up. "Eesh, you're so needy," she said, and started playing with Lisa's hair.

"Mmm, I told you." Lisa blissfully closed her eyes. "It's for the sake of science."

"Sure," Yukina said drily. It occurred to her that Lisa was acting a lot like a cat. Whether that was deliberate to get Yukina's attention, or just Lisa's natural tendencies was uncertain. "So what is the science telling you?" she asked.

Lisa put her arms around Yukina's waist. "That you're super soft," she said, and buried her face in Yukina's tummy.

"H-hey, that tickles." Yukina squirmed. Lisa rubbed her face back and forth, causing it to tickle even more. "L-Lisa, stop." She could feel Lisa's hot breath even through the shirt. "Lisa!" She pushed Lisa off, and got on top of her, pinning her down. "I told you to stop."

Lisa's eyes twinkled. "I'm sorry, Yukina."

"I don't think you are," Yukina said. But she didn't have it in her heart to be actually angry. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am." Lisa beamed.

"But..." Yukina eased herself down. "I shall require some compensation for your transgression."

"I think..." Lisa wriggled a little, but not as if she was trying to break free, more like she was making herself comfortable. "That's fair," she said.

Yukina smiled briefly before her lips met Lisa's. The kiss tasted sweet. Strawberry. She was pretty good at recognising artificial flavours.

"Yukina..."

Their hands clasped together, and their fingers intertwined.

"I love you too," Lisa said before another kiss shut her up.


End file.
